Characterizing a scene within an environment and interacting with users within that environment may be aided by monitoring sound. Traditional microphones may be used for this purpose. In addition, microphone arrays can be used for directionality, making it possible to emphasize sounds originating from a particular direction. However, traditional techniques such as these are not always able to adequately detect and isolate sound sources.